youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
L4GS-TV Channel 90
Alex Paras (born: ), better known online as L4GS-TV Channel 90 is a YouTuber that founded his channel on November 1st, 2009. L4GS-TV primarily focuses on game shows, comedy skits, trip films, gameplay videos, and livestream videos. The first YouTube channel that Paras created was named Larry4009, until closing it in 2012, and coming back as Larry4009returnz, before changing it to his full name, in 2013, and then his channel name in 2019. About the Founder Alexander Ray Paras was born on January 30th, 1996 in Los Gatos, California, and currently resides in Campbell, California. When Paras was in his childhood years, he loved watching game shows, playing on the computer, and going to Livermore where his grandparents used to live until 2003. Paras graduated from Westmont High School on June 5th, 2014, then attended De Anza College studying Video Production for a couple of years. While in his senior year of high school, Paras attended a trade school called, Silicon Valley Career Technical Education Center, where he got his certificate in Video Production. Throughout the years, he has used various video editings software such as Windows Movie Maker, Sony Vegas Pro, Magix Movie Edit Pro, Adobe Premiere Pro, Avid Studio, and Final Cut Pro X which he currently uses to edit videos. Paras founded his own business on Etsy named, Paras Production Group, which specializes in video editing for customers and selling flash game show controls which is another hobby of his. He currently works as an order picker at Area Distributors when he's not on YouTube or Etsy. He loves listening to heavy metal music and traveling on his spare time. The Beginning On November 1st, 2009, when Paras was coming home from school, he decided to create a YouTube channel by the name of Larry4009, which originally came from BigJon PC Games Forum back in 2008. He came up with the name Larry4009 because he liked the name Larry as a country name, and the numbers where just random. Originally, his channel was going to be mainly him showing off his homemade Wheel of Fortune wheel that he and his neighbor made. But then he discovered YouTubers making their own game show series using Legos, therefore, creating his first game show in January 2010 titled, Wheel of Pain. Since he was still new to the system, his video quality was poor because he wanted the videos to be uploaded on time. Later on in 2010, he started to upload videos in better quality as time went on. Before it was officially called L4GS-TV and The Larry4009 Company, his original company name was Larry4009 Productions, until May 2010 when he changed it to The Larry4009 Company, and then also calling it L4GS-TV Channel 90 in early 2011. Rise in popularity When Paras entered high school, he started to upload videos more frequently, a couple more WOF wheel videos, then later he introduced Larry4009 shorts, Trivia Masters Quick Questions, and some other stuff too. He did a face reveal sometime in September or October while giving an update video. When 2011 rang in, he started creating new game shows such as Gaming with Larry4009, Spin For a Million, The Hidden Envelope, The Brian and Steve Show, and many other videos which caused his popularity to rise, and made new friends that had similar personalities. Current Programming The Mega Spin (Premiered January 4th, 2014) - 'A lottery game show hosted by Robert Filmore and Alex Paras, where contestants from all over the globe can win big money cash prizes by either spinning the Mega Wheel for up to $5,000,000, $250,000 in Disk Droppers, or $100,000 in The Home Stretch. '''Alex vs The Money Cards (Premiered December 3rd, 2018) '- Based off of the Money Cards on the Card Sharks game show, Paras plays a game of the Money Cards where he can win up to $160,000 on a turn of a single card. '''BonziBUDDY (Premiered May 29th, 2017) - A purple short-tempered gorilla named Bonzi, vlogs his daily life in Modesto, California, and runs into things that don't go his way, which causes him to throw temper tantrums. The Life of Merlin Wizard (Premiered September 19th, 2018) - A wizard by the name of Merlin, vlogs about his daily life of what's going on in his day. MaxALERT (Premiered September 24th, 2018) '''- A blue parrot that gives viewers tips on subjects such as internet safety, scammers, etc. '''The Mariposa Trip Movie Series (Premiered October 2011) - A trip film series that stars Alex Paras and his grandfather, Bill Peterson, as they vlog about the vacation up in Mariposa, California working on the ranch, going to Burger King to see if Paras gets ripped off, and giving viewers laughs. Originally called My Mariposa Trip before changing it to The Mariposa Trip in the 21st movie. The 30th installment will be the final movie in the series due to low ratings, but has yet to decide whetever to upload vlogs of him and his grandfather driving to Burger King or not. On The Road with Alex Paras (Premiered June 2nd, 2012) '''- Paras takes his fans on a road trip to a location to an event, or when he's on vacation. Most of the episodes that he produced are car shows. Former Programming '''Wheel of Pain (January 2010) - A stunt game show where contestants spin a wheel to earn money, and give their opponents stunts, and win a bigger prize in the bonus round. This was Paras' first game show ever created, and has no plans to reupload them because he said they are cringe-worthy to watch. Hosted by Bill Baker Trivia Masters Quick Question (August 2010 to February 2011) - Viewers would be given a question, and they would have a couple of days to come up with the correct answer. If at least one viewer came up with the right answer, Paras would upload a video which is usually a Larry4009 short. Gaming with Larry4009/Alex Paras - February 2011 to May 2011, September 24th, 2014 to November 13th, 2014) - Hosted by Alex Paras, he would play an arcade like game to win points, (later dollars), and if he earned enough points, he would recieve a prize. Getting the maximum amount of points which was done one, he would recieve the grand prize. The Brian and Steve Show - (April 2nd, 2011 to February 15th, 2018) - An animated comedy where two friends, Brian Castpero, and Steve Peters prank each other with pranks, along with their friend, Jeremy Martinez. They would also sometimes would get into situations they would need to figure something out to get out of it. Spin For a Million! - (February 22nd, 2011 to January 26th, 2012) '''- Contestants spin a wheel to win a cash prize from $0 to $1,000,000. (Later a grand prize which started at $3,000,000, and increased by $50,000 when not won). Hosted by Robert Filmore. '''The Hidden Envelope! (September 2011, October 5th to March 1st, 2018) - '''Similar to Treasure Hunt, contestants would pick an envelope from the 30 envelopes to win a prize, no prize at all, or the grand prize of $100,000. Hosted by Alex Paras in the 2011 version, then Gerald Harold in the 2015 version. '''Card Sharks (April 16th to 18th, 2012, October 12th, 2015 to April 23rd, 2019) - Two contestants compete for control of a row of oversized playing cards by answering questions posed by the host and then guessing if the next card is higher or lower in value than the previous one. Hosted by Alex Paras in the 2015 version, and Londo Filmore in the 2012 verison. Lucky Numbers! (June 22nd, 2013 to March 2nd, 2018) - A contestant would pick five numbers from a roulette table from 0 to 36, and a 00, then would spin a roulette wheel to match their numbers. The contestant earns money for matching their numbers, and can double their winnings if they wished to do so by going for Red or Black. Hosted by Alex Paras. The Shady Cove Movie Series (July 31st, 2013 to November 30th, 2018) - Similar to The Mariposa Trip movie series, Alex would go up to Shady Cove, Oregon every summer to visit his grandparents, Papa Nick Barbato, and Granny Judy Barbato. Due to the passing of Nick on October 22nd, 2018, the series ended on November 30th, 2018 with a tribue to his grandfather. However, Paras still goes up to Oregon every summer because that is his favorite place to go to. Returning as Larry4009returnz February 2012, Alex closed down his Larry4009 channel due to less frequent uploading, and having an argument with a friend of his. A few weeks later, he returned as Larry4009returnz, and reuploaded most of his videos from his old Larry4009 account, and continued where he left off. Paras started to create new content on L4GS-TV like drivelapse videos, reviews of products, and more vlogs. As time went on, Alex's editing improved, and gained more subscribers. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012